Concrete Angel Hyuga Hinata
by Ambu Kakashi
Summary: So goes the tragedy of Hyuga Hinata...


Hello people. This is the first song-fic that I've ever written so be easy on me, kay? Well, I could only think of a sad song at the time I decided write this and that song would be Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. The character I thought would be perfect was Hyuga Hinata. If you have heard this song, you pretty much know how sad and tragic it is…so, umm…I think the point of this is to make you cry. Ohh…and if you want to get the full effect- tears and sniffs and all…then I would recommend listening to the song while you read…it makes a HUGE difference on the impact. Let me know how I did…

The Statue of Hyuga Hinata

The Konoha morning was beautiful. Beautifully, beautiful. The most beautiful beauty that Hyuga Hinata had ever known. She closed the front door of her dreaded house ever so quietly and walked silently down the pathway onto the street. Her breathing was shallow because she couldn't bear to expand her lungs to their capacity because of her inner pain. She uttered the tiniest of coughs and a tear began to well in her unique lavender eyes. She stopped and reached down to her waist pack and grasped a kunai knife. She squeezed it hard, reminding herself,_ A ninja is never to reveal their emotions…not even to the worst of pains. _Her body hurt…The kind of hurt that the strongest of men could not even comprehend to bare. She continued walking and, after a while, routinely found herself at the entrance of the Chuunin academy. As usual, the cheerful blonde haired, blue-eyed Naruto greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hinata! How are you!?" He ran up to her with that beaming smile of his, like always. He reached her and kept grinning. She didn't know it, but something about this boy was the essence of her life…she had no idea.

She forced a smile. A weak and painful, but pretty smile…like always. She bowed her head and with the most upbeat voice she could muster within her, said "H-hello Naruto-kun! It is a beautiful morning, isn't it?" She forced her smile yet again. Her heart hurt…the kind of hurt that every loved person didn't even know existed.

"Yup. It sure is!" he replied. He didn't even know. They walked together into the school.

_**She walks to school with the lunch**_

_**She packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's**_

_**Holdin' back**_

Naruto was a gentleman and opened every door for her no matter how far ahead he was. His dedication to her went on as far as the stars could be seen in the night sky. She tried to love him for loving her, but couldn't manage it…she didn't know how to love anymore. She didn't know the meaning of love anymore.

"Ok…everyone! Out to the training field. Move!" Instructor Anko said, her booming voice echoing throughout the classroom. The training field…it hadn't changed from the green grassy meadow it was. They were to be doing one-on-one combat training today. Each student was only allowed one kunai knife. The fight would be stopped when defeat was obvious in order to prevent any serious wounds. Hinata stood straight upright watching; a gut-wrenching feeling began to form in her empty stomach. She watched the fight.

Whispers came from behind her. The three girls didn't try to conceal what they were saying about her. Hinata heard every word. "…Can you see those clothes she's wearing? I don't think that huge jacket has been washed for months!" "What does she wear it for anyway? It's almost summer…" "I know! And those pants…aren't they about the ugliest things you have ever seen?" Hinata did nothing but stand and look onward.

_**Wearin' the same dress**_

_**She wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen**_

_**And lace**_

"Next! Hyuga Hinata vs. Haruno Sakura! To the center, please!" Anko announced.

There was a pang! in Hinata's gut, but she paid it no attention. She walked forward and so did one of the girls behind her. They stood at opposite ends of the circle, staring at each other. Sakura was one of the girls that had, not 20 seconds ago, made fun of her. She was smirking and looking back at her two other friends, who were giggling. One would think that Hinata would advance out of anger, or pride…but she didn't. She felt no anger towards Sakura or anything else in the world…nor did she feel any pride in herself. She waited…

Sakura took the opportunity to strike…and Hinata only barely managed to evade it slowly. She couldn't perform any strenuous movements with her condition. Evasion after evasion became closer and closer…Hinata couldn't take it…her muscles ached too terribly. She couldn't move as easily as Sakura could. There was nothing that impeded Sakura…not physically—she was in perfect condition, strong, healthy, no bruises, no lashes to blemish her gorgeous skin…and not mentally—no burden she had to bare, no dark secrets she had to hide. There was nothing holding her back. She was at the opposite end of the spectrum than Hinata. Sakura was at the "lucky" end of it.

Hinata was on the ground. In trying to desperately dodge, she fell. Sakura was back on her in an instant. She whirled around as Hinata was quickly rising. The pink-haired, lucky ninja's knife found Hinata's back. It slashed an even cut upwards, ripping through Hinata's jacket and shirt, leaving a slight blood trail on her now-open skin. She tried to hide it…but Anko saw it. There on her innocent skin, were multiple red lash marks—everywhere. Some were fresh, still rising and oozing from recent events. Others were somewhat healed, preparing to leave scars. Purple, green, blue, and midnight black bruises only accented the bright red welts. No ninja fight had done this.

_**The teacher wonders but she**_

_**Doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain**_

_**Behind the mask**_

Hinata didn't know what she was doing. She remembered hearing a scream…her scream. Then she remembered she took off running…she noticed that she was still running. She remembered the look on Naruto's face as she rushed passed—she knew that he saw. Deciding to finally stop, she collapsed under a tree. She didn't know how many miles she was out of the village. All she knew was that she never wanted to go back. She never wanted to go anywhere else again. She thought it a good idea to stay alone under the tree, forever. At least here, she didn't have to be afraid of anything. The tree wouldn't harm her. It wouldn't hit her for thinking. It wouldn't curse at her for speaking…it wouldn't beat her for being alive. She reached up to her face and felt a wetness. She was crying and didn't even realize it. The grass was cool, after a small summer rain. She could feel the direct contact of the dew on her back…it felt healing. The raw feeling slowly melted away to a dull sting. She looked to the sky and slowly closed her confused eyes and went to sleep.

_**Bearing the burden**_

_**Of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was**_

_**Never born**_

She woke up at the sensation of rain. It was sprinkling lightly all around her. Clouds had come in to block the sun and sky, and Hinata guessed it was about 5:00…late. She must have slept almost all day. She couldn't go back…only her dreaded house called to her…she must go back—it was after all, her home. She was torn in two…confused and lonely. Should she decide to go back, she would be whipped and beaten for her impudence in staying out so late without telling anyone…and, no doubt her father had heard about her running away from the training…she would be punished for that as well. If she chose to keep running, she would be tracked, eventually, and found and forced to come back…only to be punished.

_**Through the wind**_

_**And the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings **_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

Hinata got up and stretched. The skin on her back tore open a little bit further where her cuts lay, the sore muscles ripping to their limits. She dealt with it—the pain. After all, pain was no stranger to her body and mind.

The walk back home seemed like seconds. Maybe it was? Hinata didn't know. It's strange how quick it takes to get to some place you don't want to go to. She was in no hurry, but by each step she took, the distance between the cause of the pain grew closer. She made it to her front door. It was almost midnight, she suspected. There was a light on in the living room but no noises from inside. _Are they asleep?_ She opened the front door as quietly as she could, trying to sneak past her whole life's nightmares, as usual. There was still no noise to be heard when she stepped onto the stairs leading to her room.

She was grabbed at the back of the neck and hurled away from the stairs into the back of the couch across the room. The air completely left her lungs and she collapsed to the ground. She lifted her head up as far as she could to see the horror in front of her. Her father loomed before her, just staring and standing. She could smell the alcohol stench from her spot on the cold, hard floor. Each time, that smell sent memories of previous nights into her innocent memory—every single time. And each night this happened, the memories only made it so much worse. This night was different, though. This night, he was mad. Truly mad. He didn't even do his usual routine of yelling at her for the first hour. He just went strait into the sick punishment. And what also was different about this night compared to all the other nights in her life, was that Hinata… was scared.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" he screamed, as his footsteps pounded over to her. She felt herself get brought up by the back of her ripped collar. He held her completely off the ground to where she was facing him, not even bothering to struggle. She felt like a puppy. A poor puppy getting held by its neck skin and getting beaten for not behaving. "Huh!? Answer me goddamn it!" he yelled, smacking her in the face. She didn't answer. _He's not trying to hide the bruises this time._ He smacked her again just for the hell of it. She still didn't answer. As if she was a toy who had just gotten played with and was no longer wanted, she was chucked into the furthest wall as carelessly as careless could ever be.

This wall connected into the kitchen in which she saw another horrifying sight. Her mother was sprawled on the ground unconscious, blood peeking from the corners of her mouth. Hinata was terrified. Crying harder that she ever thought she could, she buckled under the weight of her own body due to the unending convulsions of her lungs. She was utterly helpless. She started screaming. She could do nothing else but scream. Thinking that she didn't value life anymore, she found her yells shocking. That wasn't true, though. She most certainly valued living—she was trying to _save_ her life by screaming. She loved life. She loved everything and anything that made it beautiful._ The trees that she hid in…the rain that she ran in…the sunlight that she basked in…and Naruto, the only person who loved her enough to be her friend. _

She stopped screaming. She was too fatigued to save her life anymore. She was collapsed on the ground, unable to move. It hurt too much. She thought she heard something coming from outside. It was hard to hear over the thunderous footsteps of your approaching abusive father. She recognized the neighbors' yells that sounded about this time every night. They never did anything…just yelled. Apparently to them, the 'ruckus' coming from the house next door was intolerable. The yelling finally stopped.

_**Somebody cries on the middle**_

_**Of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but**_

_**They turn out the light**_

_This was meant to happen. There's no other better explanation for this to happen to me…It's like fate…destiny. _So were the thoughts of the fading Hyuga Hinata.

_**A fragile soul caught in the **_

_**Hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes**_

_**It'll be too late**_

_It's my time. I'm not scared anymore…not scared about death. Who could be afraid of Heaven? I hope I'm going there. I believe it's beautiful. That's what I think. I believe…it is…beautiful._

_…I'm free…_

_**Through the wind**_

_**And the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings **_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

Naruto stood under Hinata's favorite willow tree, looking down at gray, cold granite surrounded by luscious green grass. A salty, unrelenting drop fell from his magnificent blue eyes. It fell through the air, a great distance in comparison to its size. It hit the stone and dissipated. Another one followed, and then another. Taking out a kunai knife, he carved into the grave stone, a phrase that he never got the chance to say to her. He stood up and, as he was walking away, he could have sworn he heard the peaceful, quiet, innocent, and usual voice of Hinata call, "Wait, Naruto-kun! I'm coming…"

_**A statue stands in a **_

_**Shady place**_

_**An angel girl with **_

_**An upturn face**_

**Hyuga Hinata**

**1990- 2006**

**-**I love you

She will never be remembered. And she will never be forgotten.

_**Her name is written on**_

_**A polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that**_

_**The world forgot**_


End file.
